bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Endless Maze: A Shocking Suprise
'Old Ally Reunion' Chiyoko and Ryu were wondering around the Majiden Nexus jungle trying to follow the map towards a ruins that hold the second portal which leads to the Soul-Society. Chiyoko was tired as she was dragging her feet while sweating from the intense jungle sun which made her turn to her canteen and looked inside as she sighed. "Great, we landed in the one spot with no food or water." Chiyoko groaned as she fell to her knees. "Here..." Ryu said offering his full canteen as she took the opportunity and drunk until her thirst was satisfied,"Oh thank you it's good you came prepared." Chiyoko said smiling but then saw that Ryu breathing heavily. "No..... that was my only one so it was better that you drunk it." Ryu said falling back as he laid there breathing heavily. Chiyoko panicked and went to his side as she pulled him to the shade and gave her the last bit of water that was left in the canteen. She looked around and sensed around but could not find any source of water, the heat got to her as she slowly came to heat exhaustion and she passed out. Suddenly a figure came into view and walked to them and checked their pulse as he then grabbed both of them and hung them over his shoulders like pieces of meat. SPLASHHHHHHHHHHH Suddenly Ryu quickly sat up and looked around as he felt the cold water dripping down his face, he then heard a shriek as Chiyoko did the same. "Wher-where are we?" Ryu said as he then looked in front of him and saw a beautiful river as he and Chiyoko went in and dunked their heads into the current as they drank and drank until their thirst was gone and they pulled their heads and sighed. "Glad to see you two are feeling better." A voice said as a guy appeared with a collar around his neck as chains were connected to cuffs and his hands were clawed and armored with a hollow hole. "MALLA!!!" Chiyoko glared as she stood at the ready in front of Ryu but Malla simply laughed as he drank from a jug with water in it. "Relax there, I'm not here to start any trouble Chiyoko." Malla said smiling. Chiyoko glared as she looked at him making sure he wouldn't try anything,"So why exactly did you want to rescue us?" She asked. "You: because we were once allies and it was my last saving of an ally. Him: I would have left him to die but i made an exception due to his..... situation." Malla said as he smirked and drank more water. "What situation??" Ryu asked glaring at the Espada. "Simple really, you're power becoming unstable." Ryu said as he sat down on a rock in the shade. "Wait my powers are under control and nothing has gone wrong with them." Ryu said as he stood up. "Not your outer power, your inner power. Somehow with whatever is going on with you is affecting everything around here and it's cuz of that power." Malla said as he went to the river. "What power?" Ryu asked. Malla sighed and turned to him,"Look ever since you entered this world everything has started to become unbalanced and it's because of your Zanpakuto, by being around this energy it's wanting to exterialize." Malla said. Ryu looked at him confusingly and looked at his sword which was releasing an unusual type of energy, he knew that now it could be possible to learn to control in Bankai form. He then focused the energy and released his zanpakuto spirit which took form of an energy being. "Omega." Was all that Ryu could say as he looked at the energy being as he walked towards Ryu and stood there with his hand out. "It seems he wants a hand shake." Chiyoko said. Ryu slowly put his hand out as Omega then shook it and suddenly Ryu could hear him speak through telekinisis. "It's finally great for you to finally hear my voice." ''Omega said. "I've always heard your voice my old friend or how else could i have ever met with you?" Ryu smiled at him which he then walked back as he focused the energy from around the area and caused a circle with symbols spread around it to appear. ''"The name you have been saying to summon the blade has been a false name which is why the power of your Zanpakuto has been decresed greatly, in order to achive bankai and to advance well with your powers you must fine the name within these symbols and find the weapon that hides within it while trying to not get killed by me." ''Omega said with his mind as Ryu smiled. Chiyoko cleared away not wanting to get in the way as she saw Malla leaving with a smile in the shadows. Ryu then jumped back as he touched a symbol and gain the weapon which was rejected as Omega came in and slashed at him causing him to break the weapon and giving Ryu a cut on his arm. ''"That's one." ''Omega said while Ryu smirked at him and went on to the next one. "Well i knew this wasn't going to be easy but I ain't losing!" Ryu said with pride as he want on to the next one. 'Bitter Tension' The day had turned to night as Tommy and Akio had fought and found a source of water where they stopped and decided to set up camp. "Man, that annoying cat blew my ear drums off." Tommy said as he bit into his piece of meat he carved from the roasted Saber tooth lion that attacked the both of them. "Oh yeah and thanks so much for making me Kill the thing while you laid there!" Akio growled at him as he was bandaging his arm from the fang that was dug into it. "Oh quit being a baby, you survived." Tommy said as he drank water. "Piss off, your lucky the only reason i don't kill you now is because Ryu needs all of our help." Akio glared at him as he started to eat. "Yeah yeah......i gotta ask why are you helping the kid out?" Tommy wondered biting into his piece of meat. "Because he was my first friend who cared about me more than my own father. I would die helping him unlike you who's sole purpose is to get a good kick out of a fight." Akio said going to his food and chowing down. Tommy growled as he continued eating and sighed as he looked at the stars and sighed,"I may be like that but that doesn't mean i don't understand how Ryu feels." Tommy said. "My father died in a trucking accident when i was 5 and i felt that maybe if there was a way i could have helped save my father i would have. I know how Ryu must be feeling seeing his own father being defeated right before his eyes." Tommy glared at him. "Think what you want but I do care." Tommy finished his dinner as he went to get more firewood. Akio sighed as he laid down and stared at the stars while he wondered if Ryu was okay. Meanwhile with Omega sleeping in his Zanpakuto form while Ryu was laying down on the floor with his stomach rumbiling. "Ryu, come here." Chiyoko said as Ryu followed her voice and found her grilling a boar while cutting the meat to see if it was finished cooking. "Sweet, I'm starving." Ryu said sitting down while Chiyoko gave him a giant bone with meat. "Eat up, you used up alot of your strength training." Chiyoko said as Ryu gobbled it up. "Oh man thanks, i had no idea you could cook like this." Ryu said as he smiled at her. "Well ever since tommy's parents took me in, his mother has really been teaching me well to become a good wife for him." She blushed. Ryu nearly choked on his meat but quickly drank water to wash down the food,"Your really gonna marry the dude? He's barley even 17." Ryu looked at her. "I know it might seem too soon but he and i have a connection like no other and i feel that i have to be there for him and he's there for me." Chiyoko said sighing. Ryu looked at her and wondered about all the stuff that has happened as he tried to wonder what he was going to be fighting for. 'Here and After''' It was morning as the birds were singing their morning song but suddenly out of nowhere a powerful blast of energy shooted up into the air as it calmed down and disappeared. Ryu was standing there sweating and bleeding from his forehead as he looked at the sword in his hand and smiled,"I finally did it and it feels awesome." Ryu chuckled as he put his sword away and grabbed some medicine to put on his forehead and his wounds. "Amazing...... i thought it was gonna be a small change but i had no idea of the increase in power." Chiyoko dusted off the dirt as she went towards Ryu with a cantine in his hand. Suddenly out of nowhere Akio and Tommy appeared out of the bushes and came into contact with the both of them. "Well i told you that was them." Akio said smirking and went to go make sure Ryu was okay. "Yeah yeah, are you okay baby?" Tommy hugged her and smiled. Out of nowhere Ryu's map started glowing and appeared from the bag, it made a line appearing to make a trail for them to follow. "Something tells me we're gonna find the end of the path real soon." Ryu smiled as they finally made their way to the ruins.